


Through The Fire, You Still Shine

by aqua_relle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angel Hospital, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kurapika, Angel Senritsu | Melody, Angst, Guilt, Human Leorio Paladiknight, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kurapika has feelings, M/M, Mentioned Killua Zoldyck, Panic Attacks, Selfless Leorio Paliknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_relle/pseuds/aqua_relle
Summary: Kurapika is brought back to reality and his heart breaks.
Relationships: Kurapika & Senritsu | Melody (Hunter X Hunter), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 15





	Through The Fire, You Still Shine

The doors at the end of the wide hallway slam open with a BANG and a crew of 5 people in gold and white medical scrubs push a mobile bed as they rush to make it to the other end. Following closely behind is none other than Kurapika, donning his blood splattered suit with messy blonde hair and dark circles under his eyes. 

The hallway seems to stretch on forever as the group pushing the bed disappears past a second set of doors at the other end of the hallway. Kurapika eventually slows, doubling over, panting out of breath. When he straightens back up, Melody, dressed in a gold and white robe is at his side, as if she's been there the whole time, steadying him with a firm hand on the arm. 

“Are you going to be alright, Kurapika?”

She eyes him skeptically, but Kurapika nods to her. She gives his arm another reassuring squeeze before vanishing as quickly as she had appeared.

The hallway is painted completely white, Kurapika wincing as its blinding effect is worsened by the fluorescent strips rattling softly above. There were no windows in the hallway itself, however the robin's melody from the outside forest could be heard through a few of the rooms leading off the hallway, doors slightly ajar. The beeping of the medical machines to accompany the birds in a sad, muffled song, taking over from the urgent squeak of rubber soles against the marble floors that had faded out.

His eyes eventually adjust and he realizes he’s no longer wearing his suit, but a similar floor-length robe as Melody. He sweeps the hallway with a quick glance until he spots a cushioned wooden bench a few steps behind him. The patter of his bare feet echoes in the space as he crosses the hallway to reach the seat. He slumps down unceremoniously with an  _ oof _ , and leans forward.

He allows himself a deep breath, the first since that  _ thing _ had gotten his claws into his boyfriend. Trying to ward off unwelcome recollections of searing pain and too much blood, he focuses on the rise and fall of his chest, looking down.

The longer he stares at the smooth white floor, the more the subtle golden fissures become noticeable, weaving into a therapeutic kind of pattern. Kurapika sways, relaxed by their familiarity. The gentle swirls are reminiscent of the cute designs in his café au lait every morning, or the summer sun hitting the water at his favourite beach or again the little shining details in Leorio’s soft mocha eyes when he smiles-

Kurapika is brought back to reality and his holy heart heart breaks.

He stands up suddenly, brow furrowing, and starts pacing up and down the hallway, the crescendo of his feet against the hard surface obnoxiously interrupting the calm atmosphere that had barely just settled around him. The hallway felt like it was narrowing more by the second, becoming a hostile void of white. His heartbeat had made its way to his ears, cancelling out everything else in an exponentially intensifying fizzle of ringing white noise. He is sweating, eyes fixed on the doors, hands clawing at his robe. 

And then, his eyes are burning hot, and he knows the fiery crimson clouding his vision is shining brightly outward, reflecting off the marble. 

The last thing he wants to do is cry, but guilt was consuming him like a wildfire destroying a once peaceful prairie. How could he think letting a human this close was a good idea?

‘It’s already done,’ he remembers Cheadle’s earlier words in the cloud, ‘It’s not your fault Kurapika.’

Trying to ease the dizziness caused by his spiraling anxiety, he decidedly walks up to the opaque doors the others had pushed past earlier and gives them a shove of his own, going to the other side.

An identical, aggressively white hallway meets him, but Melody is waiting in front of a room to the left, three doors away. She had turned her head as soon as he opened the doors and is now looking at him with a small exasperated frown.

“What can I do to help?”

Kurapika looks her right in the eyes, a small whine escaping the back of his throat, denoting his distress. Usually, he would have berated himself for expressing his feelings in such a way. However, this was Melody, who could hear his heartbeat anyways and, in turn was well aware of his current rush of emotions. Plus, he was safe in the Garden, where the angel hospital was located. Demons and nephilim couldn’t even so much as touch the gates without succumbing to the violent electric power of the heavenly guard presently at his post.

“It’s okay,” she mutters fondly, knowing Kurapika enough that reassurance was the only support she could really offer once he had gone non-verbal. 

Kurapika rubbed his eyes absently. The burning hasn’t gone down.

“It’s normal to be worried.”

The blond blinks down at her, surprised, and takes a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He fixes his posture in an effort to appear composed, despite Melody’s ability to see right through his front.

“Yes, it is a normal emotion,” he mutters softly, more to himself than Melody.

“Dr. Yorkshire and the others are doing all they can. It takes a while to heal a wound created by runes of hell…” Melody trails off.

“Especially on a human,” Kurapika finishes, swallowing the lump that had started forming in the back of his throat.

“Yes.” 

Melody’s confirmation hangs, eventually absorbed by the thick silence permeating the air. Kurapika is finding it hard to breathe again, and soon after tears are sliding down his cheeks before he’s able to stop them.

“I just wish that big stubborn fool would have waited for me,” his voice cracks slightly at the last two words. 

Realizing there’s no longer any way to hide his emotions anymore, he lets himself sink to the ground, his dress spreading in a circle, the rims forming a giant golden halo around him. 

“He threw himself in front of those beasts just to protect the kids. That was my job. He could have died,” he clutches his head as if he were trying to protect himself from his own anxiety and shame.

“He’s the real angel,” he breathes.

Melody approaches him carefully, putting a gentle hand on his forearm. He hadn’t realized he had started shaking, his body immediately calming at the familiar, understanding touch. 

“It’s not your fault,” Melody re-affirms after noticing the blond had somewhat relaxed.

She guides him up and to the nearest wall so he can lean on it. As he relaxes into the pressure of his back against the drywall, he blinks slowly, realizing that his world was no longer the violent fiery red, but a dull tinge of raspberry pink. 

“Do you want to wait in your quarters?” Melody asks after a few more breaths. 

“Can I wait for him here?” Kurapika interjects almost immediately.

Melody smiles.

“Of course Kurapika, wait wherever you want. I’ll get you as soon as Leorio wakes.”

Kurapika looks down at her pleadingly. 

“I promise,” she whispers softly, “Call me if you need anything?”

He nods back.

“Get some rest, you deserve it.”

And in a flash, one of the fissures on the floor opens and Melody disappears, Kurapika left alone again with the joint melody of birdsong and heavenly medical equipment. Gazing down at the brilliant details on the cold floor, he lays back onto the ground, positioning himself as parallel as possible to a particularly large aureate swirl. His hair fans out behind him, its shimmer giving him an ethereal glow. He traces the line with his finger lazily, as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the marble surface cooling him down, coaxing him into a deep sleep.

As he closes his tired brown eyes, he whispers:

“I’ll see you soon, my love.”

And his world finally goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally a 500 word exercise I wrote for class that I expanded on. My main character was based on Kurapika anyways, so I figured why not go all out and actually write the damn thing lol. I had a lot of fun, but this universe isn't very elaborated, so if there is demand for more I might be compelled to write more chapters and develop an actual plot for this, who knows?


End file.
